Level 16
| moves = | target = | candies = 4 | spaces = 72 | previous = 15 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 17 | nexttype = Ingredients }} | score = 75,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *Although there are 72 jellies squares and only 30 moves, it is aligned in rectangles with no corners, making it very easy to clear them all with combinations. *Moreover, due to the candies not filling up the board at the start of the game, some jellies will be cleared, making it much easier to pass this level. *This is extremely easy, as there are four colours available. This level is one of the best to test out special candy combinations. *The way the candies settle at the beginning of the level may already give the player three stars before he/she makes any moves. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points.72 single jellies × 1,000 points per single jelly = 72,000 points Hence, an additional 3,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *The optimal effect will be to use the colour bomb + striped candy combination. To get a better score, try to use the least amount of moves possible. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points. Hence, an additional 78,000 points for two stars and an additional 158,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the clearing or the creation of special candies or both, if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. Coupled with the board having only four candy colours, scores higher than the three star target score occur quite frequently. *30 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the ease of creating huge cascades with only four candy colours. Trivia *The initial candies pave out a heart shape before they drop to the bottom and may clear some jellies. *This is one of the few levels whose candies do not start from rest position. *The level 16 layout is commonly used in many other levels throughout the game. *This level starts a trend where every 98th level starting here is medium or easier. *This is the first level which has a reduction of two colours during a nerf. Normally, nerfing of levels involving colour reductions will only remove one colour and not two. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 16 Reality before.png|Before the background was changed on the web version (before candies settle) Level 16 Reality after.png|Before the background was changed on Facebook version (after candies settle) Level 16 mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) Level 16 mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 16 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Candy Factory levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Levels without blockers Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Very easy levels